The present disclosure relates to patient support apparatuses (e.g. beds, stretchers, cots, recliners, etc.), and patient care devices, and more particularly to systems and methods for determining and communicating the location of the patient support apparatuses and/or patient care devices within medical facilities.
Patient support apparatuses and patient care devices used in medical facilities often are designed to include one or more alerts states and/or to generate data that is desirably communicated to another location within the healthcare facility (e.g. a nurses' station, an electronic medical records (EMR) server, to mobile devices carried by individuals, etc.). In order for the alerts and/or data to be meaningful to the recipient, it is typically desirable to identify the room number or other location identifier that indicates where the patient support apparatus or patient care device is currently positioned.